


Evening Steam

by galia_carrots



Series: The Vulcan Heart, The Vulcan Soul [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Baby Fluff, Bath, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galia_carrots/pseuds/galia_carrots
Summary: They need to make it a point to take baths more often, they're pleasant, warm and a wonderful way to discuss their son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKay so I'm pretty sure I'm the only Trip/T'Pol shipper who also hardcore ships Koss/T'Pol. I just think they could've been so cute, and Koss is so sweet. I admit I was a little disappointed that there are no cute fluffy oneshots of Koss and T'Pol together, I think he's only mentioned in like two that I've found and he and T'Pol aren't together in them. I'd like to change that so you can definitely expect to see more Koss/T'Pol from me in the future.

                T’Pol settles back against Koss, the hot water of the bath swirling around them, she breathes in the floral soap he had added and relaxes her muscles. It had been a very long day at the Science Academy, she’d been up since 4 am, had picked up an extra class when another instructor was absent, and had been to the market before coming home.

The cool night air makes the outdoor bath tub steamy and comfortable and T’Pol looks up at the stars. She can spot the one which Earth orbits around, and this is the one she’s gazing at when she feels Koss’ hand stroke over her slightly bulged stomach.

                “You can see it now.” He mutters as his hand rubs the bulge gently beneath the water. “Not long now is it?”

                “Another 10 weeks.” T’Pol glances back at him, his dark eyes are fixed on her stomach. Four years now they’d been married and with a baby on the way their lives are once again preparing to change for the better.

                “We do not bathe together very often.” Koss muses quietly, touching her fingers lightly with his, years later this still manages to send a small shock through her like it was the first time he’d done it.

                “Not as of late no.” She acknowledges, returning the touch gently with her own fingers. They’d used to bathe together at least once a week, especially in the beginning of their relationship, it had helped them bond to each other. She’d always enjoyed them and following her mother’s death when they moved into her home – which then became their home – she’d felt it appropriate to make use of the outdoor bath as often as she could.

                “We ought to make more time for it.” He says. “It is an indulgence but I believe it’s one we can afford to take. Certainly before the baby’s arrival. Have you decided where you’d like to labor?”

                T’Pol turns over so her stomach is against his and looks up at him, she’s been trying not to think of labor, she found it made her somewhat anxious. “Truthfully I have been avoiding any thoughts of labor, but given the medical situation at the time of his arrival I would like to give birth here. Just as my mother did.”

                “My apologies, I did not know you were trying to avoid thoughts of labor.” Koss murmurs, looking down at her. “All will be well, there is nothing to concern yourself with.”

                “There are multiple things that could go wrong.” T’Pol says quietly.

                “Then do not think of them.” He murmurs, holding her close, it’s a bit unusual, neither of them is really one for physical affection but she can feel his comforting thoughts and relaxes. “Think instead of our son.”

                “Our son.” She murmurs in return. Relaxing fully, she finds herself starting to doze in the heat of the bath and lucky for her Koss seems perfectly content to stay with her.


End file.
